


tbh idk

by paddingtonbear



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, just watering the dry tag of younjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddingtonbear/pseuds/paddingtonbear
Summary: well, lets just say lee sejin is embarrassed of cho seungyoun
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 4





	tbh idk

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in english and posting it not in my anonymous-self so sorry if you know.. its awkward

Today is the day where Sejin got his first ever chance to visit the furniture giants from Sweden. He was determined to get back with something to fix his super old bedroom. like to be honest, all he has was a bed, a small table that looked more like a trash bin rather than a table and a small two door wardrobe. He is dying to do that _room make over_ that he has been seeing almost everyday a week from youtube for a while. 

And he was accompanied by his long time boyfriend, Seungyoun. They have been dating for maybe more than five years and there's seems nothing can stop them from anything, except for this one time.

Seungyoun was freaking all over the ikea's furniture and its embarrassing. He would touch everything, let it be a piece of glass, a mug, a wood, or even a doll. As soon as his eyes darted to a sofa he would launch himself into it and start acting like its _his house,_ he would purposely try to drink from that empty and dusty mugs or even put his leg out on top of the footrest. 

Oh, don't get Sejin started with when they finally reach the bedroom area, damn, Seungyoun was all over the place. He would lie on most bed to _ensure_ Sejin that it was a good bed to sleep on. Oh and on that poor one bed, Seungyoun literally jumps on it and he freaking said that he was _testing_ it if they can have sex safely on it. _Like who the fuck would said something so stupid like that?_ and of course they do bought that bed.

Sometimes Sejin would try to walk past him to avoid being _associated_ with him, but lucks was never on his side that day, because every time Sejin wants to run away Seungyoun would always yelled "hey black haired boy with a blue sweater that is my boyfriend, don't go" and of course everyone would be looking at Sejin because he was _the only one_ who is wearing a blue sweater and is having a black hair.

"what a stupid lunatic, but he is my stupid lunatic" Sejin said under his breath

* * *

They have now finish their ikea shopping shenanigans and they are now on their way back to their house, well not theirs since its Sejin's that we are talking about but Seungyoun always spends his day and night there so, Seungyoun do call it his and Sejin didn't mind that.

So here they are now, in the parking lot of Sejin's apartment debating on how they would bring all the stuff that they bought to Sejin's house when they each only have two hands. They bought so many things, they bought a vanity table, a vanity chair, a velvet chair, two whole new set of duvet and linen, a bunch of wooden shelves, a drawer, a big wardrobe and a new bed. well the bed and the wardrobe would be delivered to them tomorrow, but they still have plenty of things to be brought up stairs.

"we should come back here twice, since all this stuff wouldn't fit in our hands at once..." Sejin said as he unbuckled his seat belt ready to go out and reach the trunk

"no no, no way i'm too fat to go up and down the stairs twice!" Seungyoun said as he reach for Sejin's hand to prevent him from going out

"oh come on.... it wouldn't hurt even a bit to do it twice"

"Sejin, so you want all my pretty and cute fat belly disappear? you don't want to see them anymore? to sleep on them anymore?"

"what a stupid excuse Seungyoun... come on! the more you are arguing about this the more time we have to finish bringing all of this upstairs!"

"ok wait, in one condition"

"what?"

"with every floor we past, i get a kiss"

"are you a child?!"

"child don't kiss Sejin"

"FUCK YOU!"

"no that's my job"

"honestly... with how you are acting right now, i should be the one to do it..."

"well baby, being whiny does not necessarily means they are _bottom,_ even though i don't like that word, that word make it seems like i control you, when in fact we control us, but yeah... i still should be the one who do that job and i'll make you very satisfied about it"

"i-"

"that was sweet huh?"

"not even a bit, you are disgusting-......... ly cute!"

"awww my cute little bunny's face is red"

"oh shut up you dork, now off you go! get off the car and do your job!"

"woah woah... you want me to do my job outside? after all this time i never you you are the type to.. you know.. fuck outside?"

"CHO SEUNGYOUN OH MY GOD!? what is wrong with your head?"

"its full of you baby..."

"i- i have no words, now help me bring all of those up stairs"

"will i get a kiss?"

"you'll get a kiss"

"YOUR WORD IS MY COMMAND, YOUR HIGHNESS!" Seungyoun said as he get off the car and run his way to the trunk forgetting a red faced Sejin inside the car

"whatever you peasants..." *in tiny voice* " _my favorite peasants_ " and make his way to trunk to meet his boyfriend and maybe gives him that promise kiss one floor early

end.


End file.
